L'histoire d'un amour
by Mikelangelique
Summary: L'histoire d'amour entre Florent Mothe et Mikelangelo Loconte... /!\Tout sort de ma tête, il ne sont pas en couple dans la vraie vie/!\
1. Prologue

Je stresse. Je pense que c'est la première fois que je stresse ainsi. Je m'appelle Florent Mothe et pour la première fois de ma vie je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver. Le soleil tape fort. Dove Attia sert un discourt comme quoi on ne sera peut-être pas pris, ou qu'on sera que doublure. Je vous explique ? J'ai passé une audition il n'y a pas longtemps. Pour le rôle d'Antonio Salieri dans Mozart l'Opéra Rock. Le producteur, ce cher Dove, a invité cinq personnes ayant passé le casting dont moi pour mieux nous connaître. Les résultats tomberont demain. Si Dove pense nous rassurer avec ses paroles c'est raté. Il me stresse encore plus. Je jette un coup d'œil à côté de moi. Je suis assis à côté de Mikelangelo Loconte qui a auditionné pour le rôle de Mozart. Il a un look assez spécial et il respire la joie de vivre, mais j'ai remarqué que ses yeux expriment une profonde tristesse. Je me demande à quoi c'est dû. Juste à côté ce trouve Maeva Méline qui veut être Nannerl Mozart, la sœur de Wolfgang. Elle est très jolie et semble douce et gentille. Ensuite, il y a Melissa Mars, qui porte bien son nom. On dirait qu'elle sort d'un conte de fée. Elle a auditionnée pour le rôle d'Aloysia Weber. Et la dernière se nomme Claire Pérot. Elle est là pour le rôle de Constance Weber. Elle possède un solide sens de l'humour. Je fus violemment tiré de mes pensées par Dove qui s'exclame :

- Bienvenue dans la trouve de Mozart, vous êtes pris !

On se regarde tous les cinq, abasourdi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis pris ! Je vais jouer Antonio Salieri dans Mozart l'Opéra Rock ! Les trois filles se prennent dans leur bras. Elles sont toutes en larmes. Je prends Mikelangelo dans mes bras qui me dépose une bise sur la joue. Claire me saute dessus et me sert à m'en étouffer. Tout le monde autour de nous nous félicite. Cette journée restera toujours dans ma mémoire


	2. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui, nous allons, Mikelangelo, Maeva, Claire, Mélissa et moi emménager dans une maison achetée par Dove et Albert Cohen, deuxième producteur. L'interprète de Léopold Mozart doit nous rejoindre dans une semaine. On ne l'a encore jamais rencontré. Cela fait un mois que Dove nous a dit qu'on était pris et des affinités ont commencé à se créer. Je me sens proche de Mélissa et de Mikelangelo. Je m'entends bien sûr très bien avec Maeva est Claire, mais plus avec les deux premier. Mikelangelo, qu'on appelle tous Mikele, est plus proche de moi et de Claire. Quant à cette dernière et Maeva, elles sont déjà les meilleures amies du monde. Avec Mélissa, elles dévalent tous les magasins de la ville quand on a du temps libre, et prennent Mikele et moi comme porte bagage. Je gare ma voiture devant une grande maison. Je descends pour voir la maison de plus près. Elle est très grande et a les murs blancs. Une voie aigue m'arrache à ma contemplation :

- FLORENT ! Hurla-t-elle.

Je me retourne est aperçoit Maeva. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je ne pensais pas qu'elle criait aussi fort.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de crier aussi fort, tu sais, remarque ai-je.  
- Désolé mais cela fait une demie heure que je suis là et je commençais à m'ennuyer, dit-elle en souriant.  
- Tu n'es pas rentré dans la maison ? Demande ai-je  
- Dove et Albert ne sont pas encore là, répondit-elle.  
- D'accord.

On continue à parler en attendant les autres. Je regarde l'heure. 10H30. Tout le monde devrait être arrivé normalement. Je pris mon portable pour appeler Dove et remarque que j'ai un message en absence. C'est de Dove. Il dit :

Ayant un empêchement, je recule le rendez-vous vers 11H.

Je montre le message à Maeva qui souffle l'air soulagée qu'il ne soit rien arrivé aux autres mais qu'on soit juste en avance.

- Tu n'as pas ressues de message ? Demande ai-je  
- Non, mon portable est en réparation.

On continue de discuter en attendant 11H. Je lui dis qu'avant d'arriver ici, j'habiter à Toronto, au Canada. Elle me confia qu'elle allait abandonner la musique mais que Dove lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant de passer le casting. Il est désormais 11H et je vois Dove et Albert arriver. Je vais sortir mes valises de ma voiture et retrouve Dove à l'entrée de la maison. Albert aide Maeva à prendre ses valises et ils nous rejoignent tous deux. Dove fouille dans ses poches et en ressort une clé.

- Des doubles sont à l'intérieur, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Entré.

Je laisse Maeva passer en première et la suit. On atterrit dans un vestibule. Il y un escalier en face de nous et une porte de chaque côté. Maeva et moi on pose nos valises et Albert nous fait rentrer dans le salon. On s'assit sur un canapé, en admiration devant la décoration. Je remarque que le salon fait aussi salle à manger. Je vois une porte au fond s'ouvrir sur ce que je pense être la cuisine.

- Je vous ferez visiter l'étage quand les autres seront arrivés, déclare Dove.  
- Ce seront des chambres individuelle ou pour plusieurs ? Demande Maeva.  
- Pour plusieurs vu qu'il n'y a que cinq chambres, répondit Albert. Et les répartitions sont déjà faites.  
- On peut les savoir ? Demande ai-je.  
- Et bien...


	3. Chapter 2

- Et bien, l'interprète de Léopold, Solal, prend une chambre avec sa femme, Maeva et Claire ensemble, toi et Mikele ensemble, Mélissa toute seule et un autre homme, Merwan Rim, se joindra à vous dans peu de temps et aura une chambre seul, répondit Albert. Sa ira ?  
- Oui, dis-je en souriant.

On fut interrompu par la sonnette qui se mit à sonner (sans blague). Je me dévoue pour ouvrir la porte et une furie me saute au coup. Je me dégage de l'étreinte de Mélissa, car oui, j'ai besoin de respirer et lui fait la bise. Claire, qui est derrière Mélissa, me fait aussi la bise avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elles déposent leurs valises dans le vestibule ou sa devient difficile de circuler, et je les emmène dans le salon. Maeva saute sur Claire en guise de bonjour, tandis que Mélissa fait tranquillement la bise à Albert et Dove.

- Il ne manque plus que Mikele à l'appel, remarque Maeva qui a lâchée Claire.  
- Le jour où il sera à l'heure, il faudra fêter ça ! S'exclame Mélissa en riant.

Un joyeux brouhaha se déclenche en attendant l'arrivée de l'italien qui se fit quelques minutes plus tard. Il dépose ses affaires dans le vestibule et nous rejoint dans le salon.

- Puis-je savoir la cause de ton retard cette fois ci ? Demande Dove en essayant de rester sérieux.  
- J'ai pris le taxi, répondit Mikele.  
- Et ?  
- Bah le temps qu'il arrive, j'étais déjà en retard.  
- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je t'aurais emmené, interviens-je.  
- Je ne veux pas déranger, dit Mikele.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me dérangerait.

Il me sourit d'un magnifique sourire. Pour quoi je dis sa moi ? Passons. Dove explique à Mélissa, Claire et Mikele la répartition des chambres et nous invite à monter. Tout le monde saisit ses valises respective et montent les marches qui nous conduisent en face d'un couloir. Les murs sont jaune clairs pour donner une impression lumineuse. Le sol est en bois clair lui aussi. Dove s'arrête devant une porte.

- Là, c'est une chambre seule, dit-il.  
- Il y a une salle de bain par chambre, précise Albert.

Mélissa ouvre la porte et reste en extase devant la chambre. Elle crie qu'elle la prend et pose en vitesse ses affaires sur le lit double rouge et noir pour regarder de plus près la penderie. Je la reconnais bien là. Dove secoue la tête en soupirant et nous emmène face une autre porte qui s'ouvre sur chambre dans les tons noir et bleu. Deux lits double, un bleu et un noir s'y trouve.

- Qui la veut ? Demande Dove.  
- Je n'aime pas trop la couleur, déclare Claire. On vous la laisse les gars.  
- D'accord, dit Mikele.

Dove et Albert vont avec Claire et Maeva pour leur montrer leur chambre et nous laissent Mikele et moi.

- Tu prends quel lit ? Demande ai-je  
- Le bleu si ça te dérange pas.  
- Non, t'inquiète.

Je déballe tranquillement mes affaires et les rangent dans ma penderie à côté de mon lit. Mikele fait de même de son côté. Tout à coup, j'entends un bruit de verre qui se brise. Je me retourne et voit un cadre sur le sol et Mikele qui ramasse les bouts de verre. Je l'aide et regarde la photo. On y voit Mikele avec une jeune fille dans les bras.

- Qui c'est ? Demande ai-je.  
- C'est ma sœur, répondit Mikele.

Je regarde ses yeux et remarque qu'il brille de larme contenue.

- Ça ne va pas ? M'enquis-je.  
- Non, tout va bien, dit Mikele en essuyant ses yeux.

Je lui dépose un baisé sur la joue et retourne à mon rangement. Je fus encore une fois interrompu par un énorme cri.


	4. Chapter 3

Merci à **DianexWol** pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^

Je me tourne, affolé, vers Mikele qui me regarde avec le même air que moi.

- C'était quoi ça !? S'écrit-il  
- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. Allons voir.

Des cris continue de retentir alors on se précipite, Mikele et moi dans le couloir. On s'arrête deux secondes pour voir d'où viennent les cris et on déduit qu'ils viennent de la chambre à côté de la nôtre. J'ouvre violemment la porte sur une chambre dans les tons rose et gris. Je vois Claire et Maeva dans les bras l'une de l'autre, debout sur un lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande ai-je.  
- Une énorme guêpe est rentrée dans la chambre ! Crie Maeva folle hystérique.

Je cherche la bête du regard en soupirant. Je pensais qui ce passé quelque chose de plus grave ! Je repère la bestiole qui fait tirer tant de cri des filles et l'écrase avec un mouchoir trouvé dans ma poche. Pendant tout ce temps, Mikele était resté près de la porte.

- Toi aussi, tu as peur des guêpes ? Lui demande ai-je.  
- Euh... oui.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Claire et Maeva me saute dans les bras en disant que je suis leur sauveur. Je vois Dove, Albert et Mélissa débarquer dans la chambre, affolés. Mikele leur explique la situation et Dove et Albert éclate de rire. Je les imite, vite suivit pas les filles et Mikele. C'est que c'est contagieux le fou rire. Après s'être calmé, tout le monde descend en bas pour que Dove nous explique le programme des jours à venir.

- Alors, demain nous commençons les enregistrements, donc sa nous prendra une semaine ou plus nous verrons bien par la suite. Alors essayer de travailler encore un peu les chansons. Dimanche, vous viendrait chez moi pour découvrir le livret, François Chouquet sera là. Cela vous va ? Nous explique Dove.  
- Oui ! Dirent-on en criant tous en cœur.  
- De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix, souligne Albert.  
- Ce midi, je vous invite tous au resto ! Déclare Dove.  
- OUAIS !

C'est ainsi que nous sortîmes donc pour aller au restaurant le plus proche. Tout le monde passe sa commande dans la bonne humeur. Franchement, l'ambiance de la troupe est super. Je sors de table pour aller fumer une clope et pour penser à tout ce qui se passe. D'abord, je suis pris en tant qu'un des chanteurs principaux d'une comédie musicale, qui j'espère aura beaucoup de succès ! En plus de ça, je me suis fait des amis sur qui je peux compter. Ils sont comme ma deuxième famille alors que sa fait que un mois qu'on se connaît. En plus, je vais bientôt, j'espère, devenir ami avec Solal et Merwan Rim. Je me suis trouvé aussi un meilleur ami, un confident, qui se nomme Mikelangelo Loconte. Je l'adore. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais autant m'attacher à une personne. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je retrouve les autres à l'intérieur. Je reprends ma place juste au moment où Claire raconte une blague. Tout le monde rigole. Je regarde Mikele qui rit aux éclats. Il est beau son rie et lui aussi. Pour quoi je pense ça, c'est juste mon meilleur ami. Je m'arrache de ma contemplation pour écouter Mélissa qui me parle. Cette aventure sera la plus belle de toute ma vie, j'en suis sûr !


	5. Chapter 4

Nous sommes en ce moment même au studio d'enregistrement. Dove nous a présenté Solal. Il est très sympathique. Il emménage dans la maison la semaine prochaine. Pour l'instant, Dove a décidé de commencer par _Bim Bam Boum_ donc c'est Mélissa qu'il fait souffrir. Elle en est à sa cinquième prise mais ça ne satisfait toujours pas Dove. La pauvre. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la salle, si on veut parler c'est dehors. Je regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a que moi et Maeva qui a décidé de soutenir Mélissa. Je me lève et sors avec un sourire pour Maeva. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Claire est dehors en pleine discussion avec Solal, j'imagine pour mieux se connaître. Je cherche Mikele du regard et la voit en train de jouer de la guitare. Je l'écoute quelques minutes et m'approche de lui.

- C'est jolie ce que tu joues, dis-je.  
- Merci, dit-il en rougissant.

Il est mignon quand il rougit.

- C'est de toi ?  
- Oui.  
- Comment elle s'appelle ?  
- _Sono io che penso_.  
- Ça veut dire... ?  
- C'est moi qui pense.  
- C'est joli comme titre. Je t'ai jamais demandé mais tu fais de la musique depuis quand ?  
- Depuis mes cinq ans et j'ai commencé à chanter quand j'avais 16 ans. Et toi ?  
- Vers sept ans et pour le chant vers 11 ans.  
- Elle a toujours pas finit Mélissa ?  
- Non. Pourtant toutes ses prises sont super mais ça ne satisfait pas le patron.  
- MIKELE ! Hurle une voit.

Mikele sursaute violemment. Albert sort du studio et dit à Mikele que c'est son tour. Il me jette un regard désespéré et suit Albert. Je le suis pour le soutenir et voir qu'elle chanson il va enregistrer. Mélissa sort du studio épuisée et se précipite vers la machine à café. On rentre, Albert, Mikele et moi dans le studio. Maeva est toujours là.

- Bon Mikele, on fait _Tatou-Moi_ et sa à intérêt d'être parfait, dit Dove sans émotion.

Mikele me regarde avec de la peur dans les yeux. Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue pour l'encourager. Il me sourit et rentre dans la cabine. Je m'assois à côté de Maeva et attends que ça commence. Après que tout soit installé, la musique, entrainante, démarre. Mikele commence à chanter. Il a une voit magnifique. On la regardant, on voit qu'il est dans son élément. Sa voie m'entraîne dans mes pensées. Pourquoi j'ai pensé bizarre quand je le regarde ? Il va falloir que j'en parle à Mélissa. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra m'aider. Et aussi, cette nuit, j'ai entendu des pleurs. Je me demande qui sa peut être. Je les ai peut-être imaginés. Je sors de mes pensées. Mikele à finit de chanter. Il est tourné anxieusement vers Dove. Je pose la question à laquelle il doit penser.

- Alors ?  
- Et bien...


	6. Chapter 5

- Et bien... C'est pas mal, déclare Dove. Mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux. On recommence.

Je lance un signe d'encouragement à Mikele qui me sourit. Je sors avec Maeva sous la demande de Dove. En sortant, Maeva se dirige vers Mélissa qui est assise près de la machine à café. Moi, je décide d'aller voir Claire et Solal qui sont encore en train de discuter. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

- Salut, dis-je.  
- Hey, répond Solal.  
- Mélissa à finit ? Demande Claire.  
- Oui, c'est au tour de Mikele de souffrir, dis-je.

On se mit à discuter, ainsi, j'appris de Solal a deux enfants, des garçons, et qu'il est marié depuis dix ans (j'invente complétement XD). Une heure passe. Albert nous demande Solal et moi au studio. Claire rejoint les filles. On arrive dans le studio. Mikele et toujours dans la cabine mais il ne chante pas.

- Bon les gars, vous allez faire les chœurs, déclare Dove.

Il nous explique le ton et nous passe une feuille avec nos paroles au fluo. On rentre dans la cabine d'enregistrement. Je souris à Mikele qui garde la tête basse. J'arrive comme même à voir que ses sourcils sont froncés. La musique démarre. Mikele doit rechanter pour qu'on puisse se caler sur sa voie. En dix minutes, c'est fini. Dove nous laisse aller dehors et Albert va chercher Claire pour _Si Je Défaille_. Aussitôt sortit du studio, Mikele va dehors. Je le suis et le retrouve assis contre un mur, se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

- Ça va ? demande ai-je.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Tu as mal à la tête.  
- Non.  
- Ce n'était pas une question.

Je me mis face à lui.

- Regarde-moi, dis-je.

Il s'exécute.

- Respire doucement et pense à tout sauf ton mal de tête.

Il fait ce que je lui ai dit et je vois ses sourcils se défroncer petit à petit. Il me sourit, j'en conclus qu'il n'a plus mal.

- Merci.  
- C'est rien. Sa t'arrive souvent ?  
- Seulement quand je reste longtemps concentré sur la même chose.

Je me lève et lui tend ma main. Il me prend la main et je l'aide à se lever. Bizarrement, quand sa main a touché la mienne, j'ai eu un frisson. Etrange. Je lui propose de boire un café pour qu'il retrouve de l'énergie et il accepte. On retourne à l'intérieur.


	7. Chapter 6

Après _Si Je Défaille_, on a enchainé avec _Dors Mon Ange_, _J'Accuse Mon Père_ et _L'Assasymphonie_. Dove nous a ensuite laissé partir. Solal est rentré chez lui et Maeva, Claire, Mélissa, Mikele et moi dans notre nouvelle maison. A peine rentrer, on c'est tous affalés sur le canapé et les fauteuils. On a papoté quelques minutes, mais moi, j'étais ailleurs. Je pensais à la discussion que j'allais avoir avec Mélissa. Nous sommes en ce moment même attablés devant un plat concocté par Mikele. Des pâtes (étonnant). Elles sont délicieuses. J'exprime ma pensée toute haute et Mikele rougit en me remerciant. Je lui souris en retour. A la fin de ce repas, Maeva et Claire font la vaisselle, et Mikele part se coucher. Mélissa allez en faire de même, mais je lui dis que j'ai besoin de parler. Elle m'emmène dans sa chambre et on s'assoit sur son lit.

- Qu'as-tu à me dire ? Demande-t-elle.  
- Et bien... Je me sens bizarre quand je suis avec Mikele. J'ai des pensées étranges et j'ai des frissons quand je le touche.  
- Qu'elle genre de pensées ?  
- Bah, la dernière en date c'est « Il est mignon quand il rougit ».  
- Je crois savoir ce qui t'arrive.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Je pense que tu commences à tomber amoureux de Mikele.  
- QUOI ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas gay !  
- Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes UN homme que tu aimes LES hommes.  
- Je... Je...  
- Ecoutes, ça va te faire bizarre au début. Forcément. Mais il faut que tu t'y habitus et tu vas finir par te rendre compte toi-même de tes sentiments envers Mikele.  
- Il me faut au moins une semaine pur que je réalise je crois.  
- Evite de laisser Mikele de côté par contre. Je sais que ça va être dur mais il tient à toi et je pense que ça le rendra triste si tu t'éloignes.  
- Je vais essayer. Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, qu'est-ce qui me dit que Mikele est amoureux de moi.  
- On trouva quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas. Va te coucher, tu es épuisé.  
- Merci pour tout Méli. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit.

Je sors de la chambre de Mélissa l'esprit tout retourné. Serai-je amoureux de Mikele ? Cela semble concorder avec tous les sentiments étranges que je ressens en ce moment, mais j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut me faire que du bien. Je rentre dans notre à Mikele et moi sans bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. J'arrive à le distinguer dans le noir. Il a l'air paisible. Je me déshabille et me glisse sous les couvertures, tout ça dans le noir. Je ferme les yeux est j'essaye de dormir. J'y arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

_Trois heures après..._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Quelqu'un pleure, j'en suis sûr maintenant. J'allume ma lampe de chevet et découvre Mikele en larmes dans son lit.


	8. Chapter 7

Tout de suite, je me lève et m'assoit à côté de Mikele pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je sens qu'il se blottit contre moi tandis que je lui caresse le dos pour essayer de le calmer.

-Chuuuut... Je suis là Mikele, tout va bien.

Seuls ses sanglots me répondirent. Je me mis à chanter une berceuse que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais petit. Peut-être que sa le calmera. Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, ses pleurs cessent mais il reste tout de même blottit contre moi. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

- Je vais te laisser dormir, mais tu me raconteras tout demain, dis-je.

J'amorce un mouvement pour me lever, mais il me retient par le bras.

- Non, reste dormir avec moi, s'il te plaît, me supplie-il.

Voyant qu'il a les larmes aux yeux, je n'oppose pas de résistance et me glisse sous les draps avec lui. Il se calle contre moi et pose sa tête sur mon torse. Je lui caresse les cheveux et il ne tarde pas à s'endormir. J'imagine qu'il a dû faire un cauchemar. Mais de quoi peut-il bien s'agir pour le mettre en telle état de panique ? Je regarde Mikele qui semble paisible. J'aurais la réponse demain. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors.

_Le lendemain..._

Je suis réveillé par la lumière perçant à travers les stores. Je baisse les yeux et remarque que Mikele est presque allongé sur moi. Bizarrement, cela ne me gêne pas. Je me rappel d'hier et le secoue doucement pour qu'il m'explique. Je l'appelle et voit ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement. Il frissonne et se sert contre moi pour avoir de la chaleur, je pense. Tout à coup, il ouvre brusquement les yeux et se redresse en murmurant un désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en me redressant.

C'était même plutôt agréable, mais sa je le garde pour moi.

- On doit parler tous les deux, dis-je

Il baisse la tête mais je la lui redresse en égarant une caresse sur sa joue.

- Tu sais, que tu peux tout me dire, je serais toujours là pour toi.  
- Je sais.  
- Alors dis-moi, dis-je en continuant de caresser sa joue pour le rassurer.  
- Je... Est bien... Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petit alors je vivais avec mon père et ma sœur, dit-il les larmes aux yeux en repensant à son enfance. A mes dix ans, j'ai dit à mon père que je voulais être musicien. Mais il m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit. Il a complètement perdue l'esprit. Ma sœur était là et il... il a sorti un revolver...

Des larmes coulent sans discontinuer le long de ses joues. Je le prends de mes bras et lui caresse les cheveux.

- Continu.  
- Il l'a... tué, dit-il en éclatant en sanglot.


End file.
